I Choose You
by DarkEdwardLover
Summary: Everybody needs somebody to love And I choose you
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I haven't updated Edward's Imprint in a while and I'm seriously sorry. But I've just had serious writers block when it comes to that story. I have no idea where to go. So I started this one. It was inspired by the song I Choose U by Timeflies. And I really hope you guys like it. I also hope it helps my mojo and then I can update Edward's Imprint. **

* * *

"I can't believe that you did this to me. To us" I scream.

His eyes narrow but he says nothing. I launch myself at him, screaming, as I hit him over and over again.

"Bella. Stop fucking hitting me." He growls.

"No." I cry.

He grips my wrists in his hands to stop my attack. I wretch myself out of his grasp and quickly move to the other side of the room and fall on the bed with a choked sob.

"I thought you loved me." I whisper.

"Of course I love you. How could you even doubt that?"

"You cheated on me Edward." I murmur

"I know what the fuck I did. You don't have to remind me."

"I want to know why. And don't give me some bullshit excuse." I hiss

"Fine you really want to know the real reason."

I nod without turning to look at him. The thought of even seeing his face makes me sick with rage.

"It's simple and I won't give you some excuse. I wanted to. Okay. We we're on a fucking break and she made me feel better. So when she kissed me I didn't think anything of it. She was just trying to help me. I was fucking depressed and she was kind of making me feel happy at the time. So I shrugged it off. But the kissing turned into more and again I said fuck it. You wanted the break. Not me."

I just nod at what he says but don't respond. He was right I did want to take a break but that didn't give him a frigging green light to fuck anything with a pulse.

"Well aren't you going to fucking say something now. Huh?" he bellows.

I shrug and sniffle.

"I have nothing to say to you Edward. We we're on a break. You're right about that. But being on a break isn't the same as breaking up."

"Pfft might as well be the same thing when you're running around telling people you're fucking single. How the hell do you think that made me feel?"

I finally look up at him and even now he looks beautiful. His hair all disheveled, his eyes shining. Albeit with anger but shining nonetheless. His thick brows are furrowed as he looks at me. His sharp jaw is clenched. And I just want to kiss him but I can't because I'm supposed to be mad at him. In reality I'm just completely desolate. I thought taking a break would be good for us but I was obviously very wrong.

I sigh as I make up my mind. I look at him again with the intent of telling him that it was officially over for us. I don't know what he saw on my face but he suddenly rears back like I slapped him. The breath whooshes out of him and his face twists in agony.

"Edward?"

"Fuck. It's over. I fucked up really bad this time." He breaths

"What did you expect to happen?"

"Not this."

My eyes widen in shock as his eyes well up with tears. He straightens up and looks at me.

"I won't fight you on this." He exhales.

"I guess I'm not worth it then." I scoff.

"You're worth everything. But we both know just how stubborn you can be. You won't change your mind about this."

Of course he was right. Again.

He comes and sits beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to believe me but you'll never know how fucking sorry I am right now. It wasn't worth the price of losing you."

"Edward…"

He sighs and stands up. He cups my face in his hands and gives me a lingering kiss on my forehead. Tears trail down my cheeks again. This was his way of saying good-bye to me.

"Farewell Bella. Parting is such sweet sorrow." He murmurs.

With one last shaky breath Edward was gone. And I was completely and utterly broken.

* * *

**I'm not going to lie writing this gave me so many feels D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally posting a new chapter for this fic after a while. Life is always getting in the way. Sadly.**

**I hope you all enjoy. I think it's a pretty good chapter. **

* * *

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

[Verse 2]  
And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
But I'm saying goodbye

**EPOV**

I walk to my car quickly. I had to escape her, escape this. I had created an absolute mess and I didn't know how to fucking deal with it. I ruined everything. And all because I was angry with Bella for asking for a break.

Most couples take breaks right? People just need space sometimes. But no, I had to freak out and fuck the first thing that looked at me. Like some fucking girl.

I couldn't even be mad at Bella. Not at all. We needed time to get over this. We both just need a break from each other now. Ironic, isn't it.

I turn the radio on and let my body sag into the seat for a few moment. It only takes a moment for the rage and sadness to hit me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I roar as I punch the steering wheel.

I take deep breaths as I drive home. I just need to keep calm and give her time. I'll try to talk to her in a few days. I, surprisingly, make it home in one piece only to find Tanya sitting in my living room with an unhappy Alice.

"Hey Alley Cat" I croak out.

"Edward can you explain to me why this slut is sitting in our living?" She hisses.

"You let her in. Ask yourself that question. I'm going to sleep."

"Edward it's 3 in the afternoon." She mumbles worriedly.

"I'm aware of the fucking time Alice. Thank you." I grumble

"Edward-" Tanya starts

"I don't want to hear what the fuck you have to say Tanya. I'm completely aware of your pathetic crush on me. But you caught me in a moment of weakness and if I could go back in time I would chop off my own fucking dick before I put it in you. Now get the fuck out of my house and stop harassing my sister."

"How dare-" She begins once more

I cut her off yet again. "Oh and if I find out that you've been bothering Bella or that you said something to her- well just hope that I don't find out."

With that I turn swiftly and march upstairs to get some rest or at least pretend to. I slam my door and throw myself on to my bed. God knows how long I was laying there before I heard Alice come in.

"What do you want Alice?" I mumble

"I'm worried about you dipshit. What happened? Did you yell at her? Did she yell at you? Is it over?"

"We yelled a bit. And it's over Alice. I fucked up when I slept with Tanya. But I'll do everything in my power to make it better. I won't give up on her. I can't give up. Hopefully she'll take me back. All I can ask for is a second chance."

* * *

**So what did ya think? I hope that Edward's feelings came out clearly. **


End file.
